


His Love

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's love for Buffy evolves over time</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Passionfruit_Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionfruit_Kisses/gifts).



His love for her at first is an irritant. It springs up at irellevant moments and inconvenient times and bothers him, like an itch he can’t scratch. She doesn’t feel the same, obviously, and he’d kill her before he’d kiss her, but every so often his brain wonders what it would be like to do both.

Eventually his love for her changes, grows, shifts into something else. Something passionate, yes, and consuming, and he can’t help but chase down her replica. He wants her, at any cost, and this obsession fills him like nothing but the thirst for blood ever has.

Then there’s the breaking, when Glory comes and their world falls apart and somehow he loves her in a way that is far more painful and yet cleaner. He wants to kiss her, yeah, but more than that he wants to protect her. Even if she wants nothing to do with him, he’ll still be in the shadows, looking out for her. His heart demands nothing less.

At last his loves makes him cry for her and for him, and weep that he can’t be a better man for her. She deserves so much more, but he can’t bring himself to let her find it elsewhere. If he isn’t deserving of her then he’ll become deserving. He’ll do whatever it takes to make her love him the way he loves her. Maybe that will stop the pain he feels in his heart every time she looks at him.

His love for her makes him itch, makes him angry, makes him bleed, makes him beg, makes him feel things he’s only ever felt the shadow of before. And he does the unthinkable to gain her love in return.

Finally his love for her burns him from the inside out. She might think it’s the medallion, or the sun, but he knows the truth. The sun is nothing compared to her.


End file.
